


Ribbons

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anime, Bands, Bromance, Card Games, Childhood Friends, Cute, Duelling, Epic Friendship, Fame, Fangirls, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Musicians, Rebellion, Rock and Roll, Singing, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The ties that bind Kirishima Roa and Taira Getta are tight and numerous.
Relationships: Kirishima Roa & Kirishima Romin, Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ribbons

Ribbons

Author’s Note: Wrote this before episode 18 was even announced, so if what occurs here conflicts with what happens in the upcoming episode, that’s why. And if they line up, it’s coincidence. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Ambiguous Roa x Getta, if you want to view it that way. Or not. It works purely on a friendship level as well. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

The ties that bind Kirishima Roa and Taira Getta are tight and numerous.

* * *

The ribbons around Kirishima Roa’s legs could have meant anything. His fans no doubt hashed out and re-shared hundreds of crackpot theories online about their significance or insignificance.

Taira Getta had them too, around his wrists. It’s just nobody bothered to notice because the identities of the guys on drums and bass were at best forgettable or at worst irrelevant to a band with the name RoaRomin.

Ushiro hated being unrecognized. Getta didn’t care, so long as people (or Kaizo) didn’t say it to his face.

After all, fans were fans. No one would ever be treated to the real Kirishima Roa and Taira Getta.

What if he told the girls the purple strips connected them since childhood? To something that happened before Roa even formed the band, before he even did a solo on stage with his acoustic guitar?

Like Getta and Ushiro’s present-day anonymity, the Roa of years past was suffering from invisibility.

That mysterious Duelist in white chose some other kid, Ohdo Yuga, to change the rigidity of Goha Duels, and Roa couldn’t understand why.

Obscurity didn’t sit well with Roa, who lived off attention. He _craved_ it.

Little(r) Getta held him. “Roa, I will _always_ see you!”

He tied the first ribbon. The first of many, each to remind Roa of the ties that bound them.

A short supporter in weird clothes and hairstyle came at them full force at the autograph signing. Getta recalls her hanging by Yuga and his group of losers.

“Roa-sama, may I ask why you wear those ribbons on your pants?”

Roa looks at Getta briefly. Getta feels the weight of their history (or maybe the obento he ate).

In reciprocation during times Getta felt low, Roa looped a ribbon around either of Getta’s wrists.

Getta had to do it more often for Roa than Roa had to for Getta.

As usual, Roa’s answer is teasingly vague. Enough to generate more chatter on the net, and draw more publicity to their music.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”


End file.
